


Saphael (Bite me)

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Raphael and Simon take the saying "Bite me", literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saphael (Bite me)

Simon and Raphael get into a fight.

Simon tells Raphael to bite him.

Raphael bites Simon.

Simon gives Raphael a look that says, "I didn't mean for you to actually bite me."

Raphael smirks at Simon and says, "I know, but I wanted to bite you."

Simon smiles at Raphael.

 

**Another fight between Simon and Raphael:**

Raphael tells Simon to bite him.

Simon bites Raphael.

Raphael gives Simon a look that says, "I didn't mean for you to actually bite me."

Simon smiles at Raphael while giving him a look that says, "I know, but I wanted to bite you."

Raphael smiles back at Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my story on my tumblr. My tumblr is delightfulpandafestival.


End file.
